1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquatic system with pneumatic devices and releasable coupling therebetween and, more particularly, to releasably coupling pneumatic inner-tubes through releasably interconnectable clips on opposite sides of the tubes for the coupling of the tubes in any of a plurality of systems configurations.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, pneumatic and other aquatic devices are in common use today. Such devices typically promote games in water, particularly for children.
Aquatic devices take a wide variety of sizes and shapes. One of the more common shapes is that of a torus-shaped member. Such devices were at one time exclusively inner-tubes from automobiles. More recently, such devices are designed of a torus-like shape but specifically for entertainment of people enjoying aquatic activities.
Aquatic devices have for all practical purposes been limited to devices usable by themselves. This is despite the fact that people enjoying aquatic activities, may hold such devices together when playing games or participating in other entertaining activities. No effort has ever been made to couple such aquatic devices in systems configuration. Although aquatic devices may have been linked by a rope, cord or a string for a particular purpose, no aquatic device has ever been designed specifically for use either alone or in systems configuration with the same or similar type devices.
As evidenced by a large number of prior art patents, efforts are continuing to improve aquatic devices. Consider for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,252 to Ford discloses an inflatable mat structure for non-aquatic uses while U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,231 to Huang discloses pneumatic shock-absorbing units interconnectable to form shock-absorbing structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,819 to Kasai discloses a buckle assembly with a male component and a female element while U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,515 to Wolterstorff discloses a safety buckle with laterally resilient locking elements.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,033 to Chang discloses multipurpose and inflatable rafts with components usable individually or together through a system of clips. The clips allow like rafts to be selectively interconnected in but a single configuration.
As will become evident, nothing in the prior art provides the benefits and advantages attendant with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to selectively interconnect like or similar pneumatic devices in any of a plurality of configurations.
Another object of this invention is to form aquatic systems of various configurations through an array of male and female clips.
Lastly, another object of this invention is to provide an aquatic device comprising a buoyant member which has a first surface and a second surface and a central plane therebetween. The buoyant member also has a peripheral edge therearound. A plurality of clips are included with each pair including a male member and a female member. The male and female member of each pair are spaced with respect to each other. Attachment elements are included to couple the clips to the peripheral edge of the buoyant member with one pair at a first location and the other pair at an opposite location.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.